A hand spray of this kind is known from the German published application No. 2,433,575. According to this prior art the set of brushes is constituted by an arched disc in which bundles of bristles are arranged, and also water outlet openings are provided. This known hand spray is shiftable between two positions of operation. In one of these, the water from the supply is conducted through the nozzle openings whereby the turbine is driven and in turn drives the brush disc via a planetary gear transmission. In this position the water, after having driven the turbine, is conducted back through the handle of the hand spray to a drain. In the other position of operation, the inflowing water by-passes the turbine and flows through the annular distribution chamber and from there to a cavity provided behind the brush disc, and the water now flows out through the holes provided therein, without the brush disc being driven.
It is a object of the invention to devise a hand spray of the kind referred to, by means of which, simultaneously with the driving of the set of brushes, an efficient washing is produced by the water, after it has driven said turbine wheel. With this object in view, according to the invention, a circular array of holes is provided in the part of the housing remote from the bottom of the cup-shaped housing member, the inner ends of said holes opening into the housing substantially flush with the wall of the cup-shaped housing member, the outer ends of said holes opening directly into the open, the set of brushes being arranged within said circular array of holes. Hereby the advantage is obtained that, simultaneously with the driving of the set of brushes, a plurality of circumferentially distributed jets are produced around the set of brushes, viz. by means of said circular array of holes, and owing to the fact that the inner ends of the holes are flush with the inner side of the wall of the cup-shaped housing member, it has been found that a very uniform distribution of the flow of water through the array of holes is obtained in the form of regular jets so that splashing in the lateral direction is avoided. Thereby a washing is obtained simultaneously with the action of the set of brushes, without any shifting-over of the hand spray being required for that purpose.